The NIAID Transition Program in Clinical Research was initiated in 2006 to provide opportunities for physicians to gain clinical and translational research experience in association with an NIAID intramural laboratory. The program aims to increase the pool of well-trained clinical investigators who are competitive for clinical tenure-track positions. One to three candidates per year will be selected for 3- to 5-year appointments. Applicants must have an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree, be board eligible or board certified in a subspecialty (or equivalent), and qualify for credentialing by the NIH Clinical Center. In 2012 there were 4 participants in this program. One entered NIAID tenure track in July 2012.